Never Had a Dream Come True
by SilverLunarStar
Summary: One-Shot-Song-Fic! 'Time and time again they've dreamed of one another, fantasizing of a day when they'd meet again, what could have happened if only she'd stay.' Now, they're face to face on the night that marks the end of the year and starts anew. PPWD


**Never Had a Dream Come True**

_By: SilverLunarStar_

------------------

**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT own __Peter Pan__. Mr. J. M. Barrie has complete claim over it. I am only a proud owner of the Disney's __Peter Pan__ on VHS, Disney's __Return to Neverland__ on DVD, and the 2003 version! I also do not claim any ownership what-so-ever to __Never Had a Dream Come True__, a song sung by SClub which inspired this story. The only thing I own here is the idea extracted from the song._

_**THIS IS SOLELY DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY VERY BEST FRIENDS, SONIA. I WUB YOU NIA-CHAN!!! I STRUGGLED TO FINISH THIS FIC JUST FOR YOU!!!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL!!!**_

------------------

"And with the promise to never forget Wendy, Peter Pan flew back to the Neverland, leaving her behind with her family where they all… lived… happily… ever… after," Wendy Moira Angela Darling concludes.

"They did, didn't they?" John Darling asks his sister, smiling.

"Yes… they did." Wendy smiles back, but the smile doesn't quite reach her eyes and they don't sparkle the way they used to.

"Do you have to go?" Michael Darling whines.

Wendy sighs sadly. "You know I do, Michael. It's time for me to… to grow up." She looks out the window with solemn eyes, feeling a bile rise in her throat.

Seeing that her sister needs some time to herself, the two brothers start playing quietly, along with the rest of the Lost Boys Lost-No-More.

_**Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind**_

Stepping closer to the window, she looks up at the stars. "Oh Peter, I'm starting to regret leaving Neverland, leaving you… but I must grow up… I just wish you could have gown up with me, but I guess it's not meant to be."

_**One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time**_

Giving the sky one last glance, she whispers, "I'll never forget you Peter Pan; you'll always be in my heart, always," and goes back in, missing the figure up on the roof.

_**There's no use looking back****  
Or wondering****  
[Oh wondering]****  
How it could be now****  
Or might've been  
[Oh might've been]  
Oh, this I know  
But still I can't find ways to let you go**_

"Wendy…" The figure steps near the unattainable light once the young girl goes in. Peter Pan looks inside, longingly. He knows there's nothing he can do.

She chose to stay and grow up, it was her decision.

He flies off into the night, thoughts and emotions a jumble. There _is_ another option. He can stay with her. Grow up with her, but…would it be right? Is she right? Maybe it's not meant to be.

He had come back to see how the Lost Boys were doing and left Tinkerbell behind. Secretly, he wanted to talk to Wendy, just one more time, to make sure she still remembers him. Once he saw her, he couldn't do it, so he did what any scared boy would do, he hid. Hearing her tell their story to the boys had made his heart swell with joy, but it also sunk with despair hearing sadness in her voice.

Suddenly, he notices he is slowly descending. When he hits the grass of Kensington Gardens, he turns as he hears a gasp; his eyes widen as he sees…

About Four Years Later

"_Come away, come away to Neverland where we'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again," Peter whispers into her left ear, floating behind her._

_Wendy turns around and responds, "Never is an awfully long time."_

_He just smiles._

_Smiling back, she takes his offered hand._

_With that, they fly off into the night._

_**I never hand a dream come true  
**_'_**Till the day that I found you**_

Sixteen year old Wendy wakes up with a gasp. 'Oh Peter,' she thinks miserably.

It's been years since she has last seen Peter Pan in reality. In her dreams, though, she sees him every night; whether they're memories buried deep within her mind, or fantasies created by her imagination. She remembers that, thanks to him, her dreams came true, but only when she was with him, it seems. Before meeting him, she has always wanted to write her own novel, in three parts, about her adventures. Now that she's had them, she can write about them.

That is, if it weren't for the fact that her Aunt Millicent disapproves of her becoming a novelist greatly.

She wishes she can go back in time and stay in Neverland. She can't go back, though; it's too late.

'Peter's gone; you have to get over it. He's gone and he'll never come back; you'll never see him again!' her mind scolds.

'That doesn't mean I have to forget about him, him or our grand adventure in Neverland.'

_**Even though, I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby**_

"Wendy Darling; it's time to get up!" her Aunt screeches.

"Coming Aunt Millicent," Wendy responds, sighing dejectedly. Removing the covers off herself, she searches her wardrobe for a dress to wear for the day. Today is December 31st. They will be attending a New Year's ball hosted by the Cantwells. Ever since her fourteenth birthday, she has been attending every ball her family has been invited to. Usually, she spends time with Richmond Cantwell, the couple's middle child. Thanks to her Aunt's whim, of course.

The elder lady prays that her niece will see sense and marry him.

Richmond is, of course, ecstatic to be in the presence a beauty such as Wendy Darling.

Wendy does not express such enthusiasm.

For, indeed Wendy Moira Angela Darling has grown and become even more beautiful. She has grown in height, now reaching about a five foot four; her soft auburn tresses now reach her slim waist, even without those cursed corsets; her eyes are like a cloudless morning sky; although, unlike four years ago, they don't sparkle with the same curiosity, adventure-seeking, creativity, and, most importantly, happiness, they once did.

_**I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day**_

'I bet Peter has forgotten all about you. How can he not? He's probably already had so many great adventures, without you there. He doesn't need you or your love for him. Ha! Love; it's all just a silly infatuation for a boy you will never have,' the voice in her head, sounding suspiciously like the late Captain Hook, taunts.

'Peter would never! No matter his forgetful mind! Peter will always keep his promise and will never forget me!' she tries to reassure herself, but even she can feel the doubt slowly beginning to creep within her.

_**And I know, no matter where life takes me to,  
****A part of me will always be  
With you**_

As she finishes dressing to join her aunt for their morning routine, she looks in the mirror, seeing how much she has changed. 'Has it really been four years?' she sighs, her eyes filling with tears.

_**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time**_

'Five years today, to be exact,' her mind subliminally reacts.

Her eyes widen, realizing that indeed tonight marks five years since her grand adventures in Neverland came to a permanent halt.

_**And tomorrow can never be  
**_'_**Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind**_

'How am I to get through tonight, now that I remember that it's our centenary?'

"Wendy!"

"Coming Aunt Millicent!" She makes her way down the stairs. 'Five years or not, I have to let go…'

--------

After breakfast, Wendy and her Aunt head out to buy a few last minute trinkets. They either dodge people they don't want to talk to or stop to talk to those that Aunt Millicent does.

Wendy's mind has drifted to the Second Star to the Right so she doesn't hear her Aunt calling her name until the second time.

"Wendy Darling, don't be so rude! When are you going start acting like a lady?" the elder woman scolds, after they bid the two elder ladies she had been talking to farewell.

"I'm sorry," she mumbles.

They continue with their errands.

First, they go to the tailor where his wife has made a beautiful gown.

Seeing the dress, Aunt Millicent gives a nod of approval. Already, the wheels of her mind are whirling and she decides this is where she will have her niece's wedding dress made. 'As soon as that boy has a talk with her parents, that is.'

Passing by a Jewelry Shop, she sees the most beautiful set of aquariums she has ever seen. While admiring the gleaming set, she notices a short, chubby sort of man with white hair, behind the counter, helping out a young man with dirty, but gleaming, blond curls. Her heart pounds but she quickly stomps on it. 'Stop in! You must move on. You can't spend all your life fantasizing for a man, a boy, who will never be yours.'

Mind determined, she follows Aunt Millicent in order to prepare for tonight. For it is _the_ night, the night that marks the end of the year and the start of the next, the night to start anew.

---------

Music, dancing and…gossip! This should be every girl's _dream-come-true_. Of course, Wendy isn't just any girl.

Sighing, she looks around the room, her hand occupied with a flute of cider. Even though she's old enough to drink, Aunt Millicent wants to show how…_untainted_ Wendy is. Giving the thought a scoff, she downs the cider.

"Wendy! That wasn't very lady-like," Aunt Millicent stage-whispers, and she looks around the room to see if anyone has noticed.

The young lady tries her best to not roll her eyes. She purses her lips in order to mock her Aunt's usual gesture and mumbles, "Excuse me, I need some fresh air." She gathers her skirt and makes her way to one of the few unoccupied balconies. On the balcony she's headed to, she suddenly spots a pair of the most alluring green eyes that sparkle with adventure…

"Miss Darling!"

She abruptly whirls around to come face to face with sparkling brown eyes. "Oh, Mr. Cantwell."

"Please call me Richmond." He smiles.

"Oh, but that would be improper." She fakes embarrassment in order to hide her annoyance.

He sighs. "You are right, of course. I guess that will have to wait until we are married."

She gives a tight smile. "Yes, after all, we are not even engaged yet."

He nods. "Yes, that's true."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I was on my way to get some fresh air."

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No, that's quite alright, I-" Before she can finish, he loops her arm into his, leading her to an empty balcony.

Wendy, not one to let others tell her what to do, pulls her arm away. "Mr. Cantwell, we are of no relation to each other so it would be very inappropriate if I go anywhere _alone_ with you. I would like some time to myself, thank you," she says stiffly before rushing off. In her hurry to get away from her _oh-so-hoped_ fiancé, she doesn't realize that she is headed right towards the same balcony where she noticed those mesmerizing green eyes.

--------

This is the first ball he's attended since he met the Kiermans. It has been a difficult trial to tame him. Elliot and Stella are very patient, for adults, that is. "Mother, who is she?" He tips his flute of cider towards the other end of the ballroom. Yes, cider. There is no way Stella will allow her "young boy" to drink anything else. He hides a smile behind his flute.

Stella has been introducing him to practically every family she knows.

He's had to smile and smile and…smile to everyone. This is what he ran away from, what he'd wanted to avoid all those years ago. The hypocrisy of grown-ups: he's wanted to grimace, not smile. However, _she_ taught him they're not all like that. The couple who brought him into their family proved her right.

"Oh! That is Mary's daughter, the much adored Wendy Darling. Mary and I were best friends during finishing school. It has been ever so long since I last spoke with her. Shall we…" She trails off as she sees her son pale. "Dear, what's wrong?"

He has the glass in a death grip so firm that it cracks and, inevitably, breaks. Swearing softly, he places the remaining pieces on a table and bends down to pick up the ones that have fallen.

"Oh my! Are you all right?" Noticing her son's bleeding hand, she takes out her handkerchief and presses it to his hand.

"I'm fine mum. I just, I…I'll be back in a while."

"Pet-"

He blocks out his mother's worried voice and rushes off to an empty balcony. Everything around him blurs as he begins to relive the past…

Gulping, he shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Looking into the ballroom, he notices Wendy with a young man, a couple of years older than him. He scoffs. 'I've probably lived five of his lives.'

'He has much more experience in this world. You were but a child until recently.'

Yes, until recently… All because of _her_. When he left her and the Lost Boys in their happily ever after, he'd left his behind, with them. In doing so, he will never again be able to lift off into the air. He knows that he could have gone to see Wendy a long time ago. Even so, he's only been to her house a couple of times, by sky. Most important, however, is the fact that he doesn't know _how_ to approach her. Oh, how easy and simple things are when one is young!

'This is what I ran away from, the complications of growing up.' He stares out into the garden of the Cantwell's, tonight's hosts. It's a pretty garden, well taken care of but it doesn't have any… magic. 'Well, it is a challenge, growing up, and Peter-'

The scent of morning glories suddenly makes itself present.

Startled, he looks deeper into the garden. He finds it strange that he can smell this particular flower as it's not the season for them. The only other time he smelled morning glories during the winter was four, no five, years ago. The last time being in the Darling's household, the last time he ever saw Wendy. He snaps out of his reminiscing when he hears deep breaths behind him. Swiftly turning around, he comes face to face with a pair of blue skies. He stares, slightly gaping.

--------

Wendy hurries, paying no heed to how she must look like. She is disgusted by Richmond Cantwell. Although her Aunt Millicent believes him to be quite the gentleman and society thinks he's the catch of the century, she knows he'll stop at nothing to get a woman in his bed. Not all gossip is false. Quite out of breath, she slows down as she nears the balcony, breathing in from her nose and exhaling from her mouth for a few minutes. Suddenly, she notices movement from the corner of her eye and she turns, only to encounter two deep, sea-green eyes.

--------

Neither know what to say. They are absolutely speechless. Time and time again they've dreamed of one another, fantasizing of a day when they'd meet again, what could have happened if only she's stayed.

_**You'll always be the dream  
that fills my head**_

He looks at her, from head to toe, starting from her auburn tresses, piled up fashionably, to her never-ending blue eyes, her pouting lips, her beautiful powder blue dress which brings out her eyes more and shows a good amount of… He blushes, banishing such thoughts and looks down to the floor where her matching stain slippers somewhat peek out from underneath her dress.

She is startled to see him so, so grown up! Right after she'd come back from Neverland, she dreamt of going back, seeing him once again with his playful smile. As she got older, she started dreaming about what he'd look like if she had stayed and grown up with her. 'Well, it seems he _has_ grown up.' She doesn't know how to feel as she inspects him from top to bottom. His hair is as curly as ever and even the many baths he's probably taken hasn't washed off the dirty blond gleam, his green gems are as gorgeous as ever. He looks quite dashing in his black suit but the bowtie makes him look a bit too solemn. All in all, however, he makes her mouth go dry. The once barefooted, leaf-clad boy is now a young man in polished black shoes.

"Peter/Wendy," they breathe out simultaneously.

_**No matter how I try and try**_

They do their best to control their emotions, waiting for the other to make a move.

Peter has never been able one for patience. In a few strides, he closes the gap in-between them and gathers her into his arms.

Wendy returns the embrace, clutching him tightly. She draws in a deep, shuddering breath and a batch of tears cascade down her cheeks and onto his suit.

_**I just can't say good-bye  
No, no, no, **_**no**

The boy, no, young man, allows his own tears and they fall gently onto her soft halo of hair.

"I-ah-how?" she utters out in between sobs.

Instead of answering, he gently rubs her back, allowing her to clam down.

After a few more shuddering breaths, her tears stop falling but her eyes still gleam with those unshed.

Peter's hand dives into his pocket to offer her his handkerchief but he realizes too late that he brought out his mum's.

"Peter! What happened?" she asks, the worry evident in her tone.

His grimace turns into a soft smile. _This_ is the Wendy he knows and loves. No matter how many years have past, she's still the same girl he fell in love with five years ago. She's the reason… His thoughts trail off as he realizes he still hasn't answered her by the worry shining in her eyes. "I'm all right, I accidentally cut myself on a broken flute, that's all." Seeing her frown deepen, he adds, "It's already mending."

_**I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you**_

Surprisingly, she doesn't push it. "I've missed you Peter," she suddenly says, breaking the silence that threatens to surround them once again.

"I've missed you more."

It amazes them how they can fall into an easeful routine even after so many years. As one, he offers his arm and she receives it gratefully, heading towards the doors that will lead out to the garden.

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby**_

They sit on one of the benches furthest from the prying eyes in order to have as much privacy as possible. It's as if, once again, they're in Neverland, still children, without a care in the world. They don't even stop to think about what will happen if anyone sees them. Oh, the gossip and scandal they'll cause. Seems like a hobby to do together; create drama, that is.

"I can no longer fly," Peter says, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had settled around them, in order to answer her first question of the evening.

_**I never found the words to say**_

Her eyes widen.

Suddenly, everything comes spilling from his mouth. Peter has never been one to bare his soul to anyone. However, Wendy Darling isn't just anyone. He admits to being outside the window on her last night at the nursery, how he felt and what happened afterwards. "When I looked up, I saw a couple, walking home from a ball. I had scrapped my knees and… well, I got a bit of dirt in my eyes." He blushes as he sees Wendy's knowing look. "The woman came to check on me and, well, when she saw me, she realized I wasn't didn't have parents, she brought me to her home. I decided to go, until I figured out what to do. After a while, I realized I couldn't fly at all. I kept trying, until, one day, I noticed I had stopped and had adapted."

"Why didn't you ever try looking for me?" she asks in a sad tone.

"I wanted to." He takes her hands, honesty shining in his eyes. "Once I got used to life with the Kiermans, I wanted to. But… they're a little…overprotective. You see, they were never able to have children of their own so they did their best to help me through… growing up. This is my first ball ever. And even if I had been allowed to go out, I wouldn't have been able to find you. I've only ever been to your house by flight."

_**You're the one I think about each day**_

Wendy listens to his reasons and it scares her. She believed that if she were to ever encounter Peter Pan again, in her adulthood, she would see the same boy who never wanted to grow up and only have fun. She never imagined meeting a grown up version of the boy she met five years ago. There isn't supposed to be a grown up version!

He said so himself, "I want to be a boy always."

'Isn't this what I wanted though?' she ponders. Yes, it's what she wanted, wants. She had wanted Peter to stay and grow up. She's not afraid of the now grown up boy. What frightens her is that she doesn't know this boy…no, not boy, young man.

"Wendy?" He lightly squeezes her hands, which are still enveloped in his.

She looks up.

Realization dawns both of them as they see fear in one another's eyes. They are both afraid that they don't know each other anymore. It _has_ been five years and they've changed.

What will never change, however, is what they feel for each other.

_**And I know, no matter where life takes me to  
****A part of me will always be…  
A part of me will always be  
With you**_

_------------------_

_After THREE YEARS I'm finally DONE!!! Yes, I believe I started this fic somewhere around the end of 10__th__ grade or the beginning of 11__th__, something like that. I got stuck for a LONG time. I continued sometime during the last half of last year._

_I really didn't know how to end it because I have ideas for other stories in this category and I didn't want them to sound the same. So, this concludes it._

_I hope everyone enjoyed it!_

_~*Eli_


End file.
